


sequence error

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But then more fluff, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, angst maybe for like 10 seconds, because dates are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who gets engaged before their first date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sequence error

It started with an offhanded comment from Yoosung.

_“You know, don’t most couples at least go on a couple dates first before they get engaged?”_

At the time, Saeyoung just laughed it off in his usual manner. It wasn’t as if Yoosung was wrong though, but then again he isn’t quite sure if he’d say his relationship with you is like that of most couples. But going on a date isn’t such a bad idea at all, especially now that he’s free from the agency and has even more freedom than he’s ever had before.

The young man thinks as he swivels in his computer desk chair, balancing a pen between his nose and upper lip. Naturally, he’s never really been on a date before, but he’s not so uninformed that he doesn’t know what to do. There so many options and he’s not quite sure which one would be the best one.

A date…

The sheer thought of it causes Saeyoung to flail around excitedly in his chair. He still needs to decide, but whole notion of being able to go out and have fun with the person he loves makes him giddy.

“What are you doing?” a deadpan voice asks from behind.

Saeyoung turns around to see his twin standing in the doorway with a mildly confused look on his face. There’s a part of him that misses the young, sweet and innocent Saeran, but given the circumstances, he’s happy to have his brother back- even in this brooding form. Despite these thoughts, Saeyoung’s offers his brother a cheery smile. “I’m thinking about going on a date~”

“Oh. Okay.” Saeran begins to walk away.

“Wait!” Saeyoung reaches out dramatically. “Aren’t… aren’t you gonna ask me anything about it? Like what have I got planned or.. Or anything?”

“Not really interested.”

“Oh…” Saeyoung visibly pouts before launching himself out of his chair toward his brother, wrangling him in a hug before he can flee. “You used to be so cute! What happened?”

Saeran’s regards his brother with  half annoyed look. “Please get off.”

“Don’t wanna~”

“I’m not your girlfriend.”

“Fiancee~”

“Whatever.”

“You know I love you~”

“Yeah, yeah…” Saeran rolls his eyes, but Saeyoung can see the tiniest grin pulling at the corners of his lips. It’s little things like this that remind Saeyoung, that deep down, Saeran really does love him, despite everything that happened.

At least, probably.

Saeyoung’s phone begins to ring and he perks up. It’s the special ringtone he set for the aforementioned fiancee. He releases Saeran from the hug and nearly skips to the phone. It manages to ring a few times by the time he picks up. “Hello~ You’ve reached God Seven’s Honey Buddha Chip Depot, how can we help you?”

As always, you pick up on the joke without missing a beat. “I’d like to see if I could get 1,000 boxes of Honey Buddha Chips shipped to my residence by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow~? Dear customer, I’m not sure if we have that many boxes…”

“I’ll cut you a deal then: how about you ship one hacker called 707 to me tomorrow instead?”

Saeyoung’s face heats up instantly. He has to admit that one was pretty decent. “What do you intend to do with the great 707?”

“I…I’d like to go on a date.”

“A date?” He can’t help but drop the act as soon as he hears the word date. “A DATE?!”

“Is… that okay?”  Your voice falters a little.

“Obviously, we must have a psychic connection because I was thinking the exact same thing!”

“Ah! Perfect!” He can hear the relief saturating your voice. I’ve got it planned out so you don’t need to worry about a thing.”

* * *

 

You’re running late.

It’s only a few minutes, but all the same, you’re still late. Your intention was to get the the meeting spot at least a ten or so minutes early, but you lost track of time while you were trying to decide what kind of outfit to wear. Despite the fact you and Saeyoung have held your couple status for a few months, your first date is still your first date. Yet, here you are, messing it up already.

As you get on the subway, you type out a quick text telling him that you’re running a little late. The meeting spot is only a few stops over and it’s not very far from the station so you figure it won’t be more than five minutes, but you don’t want to worry Saeyoung. There’s a part of you that wonders and hopes that he didn’t decide to go to the meeting place early and if he did, he hasn’t been waiting long.

Once the subway gets to the station, you bolt out and make a break for the meeting place. Luckily for you, Saeyoung is easily spotted with his bright red hair standing out in the crowd. He appears to be looking at his phone as he waits. When you get close enough, you yell out his  name to get his attention. “Saeyoung!”

He raises his head and looks around to see who called and and you quickly make eye contact with one another. When you finally reach him, you take a moment to catch your breath. “I…I’m sorry I’m late.”

You look back up at him to see him staring at you with his mouth slightly agape. You blink at him, tilting your head in confusion. “What is it…?”

Saeyoung keeps staring at you with wide eyes and you begin to shift uncomfortably. Was it possible that the clothes you’d chosen looked too weird? Suddenly he leans forward to encompass you in a great big hug. Surprised, you let out a gasp, but make no effort to pull out of his grip.  “Saeyoung?! Are you okay?”  
  


He buries his face in the crook of your neck and groans dramatically. “I…I think my brain is broke again. You’re… just too cute.”

You feel your face get hot from hearing his words. Of course, your intent was to look cute but hearing him saying it is still…

“Ack! I can’t take it!” he begins to move in for a kiss, and as much as you want to indulge him, you step back to evade him. Disappointed, he pouts cutely at you.

In response, you stick your tongue out at him. “No! Who kisses on the first date!?”

“…Fine, we can do it your way.” He crosses his arms, still pouting.

You’re pretty sure he’s probably going to get you later, though.

“So, where are we going?” Saeyoung asks as you grab him by the hand and begin walking toward the date spot you’d picked out.

“It’s a surprise~” you respond cheerfully. “Don’t worry, it’s not far!”

True to your word, you both arrive at your destination only a few moments later. The building is rather large with a strange monument that looks vaguely like a sundial in the front. Saeyoung stops to stare at the building, clearly confused. “What is this…?”

“A science museum!”

You can help but smile when his eyes light up. You weren’t quite sure how well a museum would go over with him, but now you can tell it was a good choice. Saeyoung starts skipping toward the museum, pulling you along by the arm. Once you get to the ticket counter, he tries to buy tickets, but you stop him, flashing a pair of tickets you’d bought earlier in preparation for the date.

Like he did before, Saeyoung pouts at you, however, this time, you merely ignore him, whistling innocently as you walk past him into the museum. His displeasure is soon forgotten though, as he excitedly flies from exhibit to exhibit. You’d never really been super interested in science yourself, but Saeyoung’s enthusiasm is infectious and you find yourself hopping around and playing alongside him at all of the displays.

“Hey! Hey!” he motions for you to come over to a particular display which has what looks like a silver pedestal with a giant silver orb on top. It looks vaguely familiar to you, but you can’t quite place where you’ve seen it before. “Do you know what this is?”

You shake your head as you approach the machine. Saeyoung’s grin widens as he puts a hand on the machine and you follow suit. Once you’re both touching the machine, he hits a button. Then, something in your head clicks. “Oh! This is the thing that makes your hair stand on end, right?”

He nods, flashing a smile at you before leaning in, “That’s right! Should I give you a kiss for guessing right?”

If you remember correctly, this machine has something to do with electricity… “Wh-what if we get electrocuted or something?”

Saeyoung stares at you for a good long second before he starts to laugh loudly.

“What?” you ask huffily. Then you realize if the display was really that dangerous, it wouldn’t have been accessible to museum visitors. “Oh… Well, I’m sorry I’m not a genius like some people.”  
  
He’s still laughing. “It’s not that…it’s… your hair…”

You blink at him before whipping your head around. Luckily, there’s a mirror near the machine. Sure enough, you can see your hair standing up on end in your reflection. But your reflection isn’t the only one you can see; you can see Saeyoug’s as well. You begin to giggle.

“Saeyoung… your hair…!”

He turns his head toward the mirror. Upon seeing his reflection he grins triumphantly and quickly whips out his phone to take a picture of the both of you before messing with his phone a little more. You give him a quizzical look, and once he puts his phone away his answers your silent question. “I was sending a text to Yoosung.”

“Yoosung?”

“Yup, just sent him a picture of us on a date~” he elaborates in a happy voice. “Since he was so concerned about it…”

Somehow you get the feeling that the picture wasn’t the only thing Saeyoung sent.

* * *

 

Once you leave the museum, the both of you end up at a park nearby. It’s mid-afternoon, so the park is relatively quiet and peaceful, which you find perfect after all the fun you had in the museum. While walking in the park, you run into a small ice cream stand.

“Do you want some?” you ask Saeyoung.

He stares for a moment, as if deep in thought, before he nods and walks toward the stand while you follow behind. You both order cones and as you move to pay he nudges you aside- forcefully enough to blockade you from paying, but gently enough to keep your ice cream from toppling over.

“Hey!” you protest loudly.

“Uh uh uh~” He smirks, wagging a finger at you. “At least let me pay for this.”

You open your mouth to tell him no, but then he sticks out his lower lip and attacks you with his puppy dog eyes. You look away quickly, not wanting to be seduced by one of Saeyoung’s foulest and most effective weapons. After a moment, you glance back and- nope, puppy dog eyes are still out. You look away again and after a moment you finally relent, finally turning to look back at him. “Fine. I guess.”

He snickers, “Oh. I already did while you weren’t looking.”

Your jaw drops a little, but then again, you aren’t terribly surprised that he would do something like that. A small sigh escapes your lips as you bring the ice cream cone up to your mouth to take a bite. You can’t help but be in awe at sweet and creamy it is. There was a sign on the stand saying that the ice cream was homemade, but you hadn’t expected it to taste this good.

“Oh, can I try?” Saeyoung leans over to take a bite before you even have the chance to tell him yes or no. Once he’s done he licks his lips a little and you practically feel your heart jump up to your chest at the sight of it. “It’s pretty good. Wanna try some of mine?”

You slowly nod, still a little dazed by the sight of him licking his lips, and he holds the cone out to you. Hesitantly, you lean forward to take a small bite out of the ice cream. It tastes just as good as yours does and you reflexively close your eyes to savor the flavor. You wonder if it’s possible to buy this ice cream in cartons so you’d be able to enjoy it at home.

Once you open your eyes, you’re met with the sight of a blushing Saeyoung. Confused, you tilt your head to the side. “What is it?”

“Ah… Nothing,” he says a little too quickly, his blush extending up to his ears.

“Really~” you press, leaning toward him a little more. You’d let the text to Yoosung go, but you’d decided you wouldn’t let whatever this was go too.

“Ack,” Saeyoung leans away from you, averting his eyes. Clearly it isn’t nothing. You lean a little closer to him. “Ah! I’m gonna drop the ice cream! Okay! Okay! I give!”

You smile victoriously. “Heh.”

“Ah, just now you…” he looks around before leaning down to whisper in your head. “…you just made a really erotic face.”

Now it’s your turn to blush. He pulls back, looking rather satisfied and you realize that you’ve been played.

Again.

The both of you find the nearest bench and sit down to enjoy the rest of your ice cream. As you eat, you think back on the date. A museum date, while not the standard going to the movies, is a pretty normal date. After hearing some of Saeyoung’s adventures as an agent you can’t help but wonder if maybe the date had been a bit plain. Once you finish your cone, you muster the courage to ask. “…Saeyoung, did you have fun?“

Out of the corner of your eye you see him turn to look at you. At first he looks a little confused by your serious tone of voice before his smiles warmly. “I did! I’d never been to a science museum before… so it was a lot of fun!”

“Really?”

“Of course~ The great Seven Zero Seven would never lie to such a beautiful maiden!” he proclaims proudly.

“Pfft…” you start to laugh at Saeyoung. Whenever you’re being serious or upset he always finds a way to lighten up the mood by being silly, which is something you’re grateful for. Once your laugh dies down, his expression shifts, becoming more serious.

“I…I really did have a lot of fun, though. I’d never been on a date before, so it was great being able to do this with you,” he says fondly before pausing. When he resumes talking, his voice is deeper, more serious. “And I… I couldn’t help but wonder… if you’d been on dates before with… other people.”

For a second it feels as if your heart’s stopped. You’re fairly sure that Saeyoung knows you’ve dated other people before since he did a background check that included your social media records. But you know that there’s a distinct difference between knowing someone’s done something and hearing them admit it out loud. Since it’d never come up before, you hadn’t had any intention of talking about your past relationships, especially since it didn’t seem to be relevant. But since he’s asking… You take a deep breath and open your mouth to, grudgingly, gloss over your dating history.

But you don’t get the chance.

Because suddenly his lips are on yours.

For the briefest moment you can taste the sweet taste of the ice cream Saeyoung had been eating and you lean in to savor the taste when suddenly he pulls back.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a tad bit disappointed.

“Ah… I…” Saeyoung reaches up scratch the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. “I… I don’t know why I’m asking I mean… I know… I just… Just forget I asked!”

A small sigh escapes your lips and you lean to the side, laying your head on his shoulder. “…yes, I have dated people before…”

You can feel him stiffen beneath you, but you continue. “But… that’s in the past. From now on, the only person I’m going to be going on dates with, is you, Saeyoung.”

You sit up straight and give him your best smile. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Saeyoung stares at you, his expression a mixture of happiness, confusion and probably a bunch of other emotions you can’t quite identify and then suddenly, you feel the urge, the need to kiss him. You lean forward to kiss him, but he dodges you.

“Hey!” you open your eyes and glare lightly at him.

He smirks, the complicated expression wiped from his face as if it had never been there. “Who kisses on the first date?”

You’re momentarily stunned by his attempt of using your own words against you, but then you mirror his expression. “And who was it that just kissed me?”

The smirk disappears instantaneously.

You snicker as you lean in again for another kiss and this time Saeyoung doesn’t resist.

“Normally, I wouldn’t kiss someone on the first date, but I guess I’ll make an exception for you since we’re  already engaged.”

 


End file.
